


Doubts

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Pillow Talk





	1. Chapter 1

“Varric, my love?” Cassandra breathes as she wraps her body around him. “Mmmm?” he purrs in response, long arms snaking around her back to draw her more closely into his embrace. Where Cassandra begins and Varric ends would be difficult for an outside observer to determine. The crease between her brows momentarily eased as she smiles into his hair. She revels in this. Being protected, and kept safe by her love. She has been the protector of herself and others for decades. Ever since Anthony died. The bile still rises in her throat when she thinks of the manner in which her brother was cut down. Varric, sensing a change in his beloved’s mood, shifts, pulling away just enough so he can peer blearily up into the most beautiful face he has ever had the pleasure of loving. A smile quirks the corner of his mouth remembering her gasps of shocked pleasure as he kissed every one of her scars. Beginning with the ones on her face, and moving over her body until he had blessed each one with a promise of more worship to come. With a shake of his head, he returns to the present, “Seeker?” She shatters into his warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca's duplicity has been exposed.

He watches her watching him. Surreptitiously, while caring for her weaponry. He snorts. Cassandra couldn't do subtle if her life depended on it. Her left eyebrow cocks in reaction to his snort. He knows though, she will not press. She will allow him to begin this conversation. It has been hard won, this, but she will not interrogate him again. They have built this tentative trust, after the Hawke debacle, and both of them are hyper-aware of how fragile this new evolution of their relationship is. And yet he knows she is just consumed by her curiosity about his relationship with Bianca. How deeply he and Bianca have been involved, and how recent their last encounter was. His heart hurts at Bianca's thoughtless actions. The only way he would hurt more were if Bianca had confessed to telling Bartrand to abandon Varric in that thaig with Hawke all those years ago.   
Cassandra suspects she knows the extent of his relationship with Bianca. He knows she imagines they are still lovers, creating elaborate lies to cover their illicit, if not frequent opportunites to reaquaint themselves physically. He chuckles remembering how greedy Cassandra had been for the chapter of Swords and Shields he'd written for her. He'd peppered the thing liberally with smut. For the next week, he had laughed to himself whenever he spotted Cassandra with her face buried in the book. Her "interest" evident, her attention rapt, her lips crimson, and slightly parted when reading one of the "good" parts. Blush lightly staining her sharp cheekbones. Cassandra lived for tales of lovers who managed to fight their way past every obstacle to be together. Varric knew it was only a matter of time before her curiosity would win out over her pledge to not press him for information he wasn't willing to give.   
Andraste's painted knickers, he didn't want to talk about Bianca. Because talking about the smith reminded him of all the times he had trusted Bianca and been put into peril because of it. He never told Bianca, but there were times he was grateful for the writ that kept them from being within leagues of one another. He'd hid behind it on more than one occasion because as wonderful as it felt to be with Bianca, the knife between his ribs, or the poison burning through his system, took away from the pleasure. Varric had realized long ago that Bianca wanted him, because of what he represented, not because she actually wanted Varric. She liked to play fast and loose with rules and expectations. Liked to think she was above it all. Shit.   
He was a good judge of character. Except where Bianca had been concerned. And Blondie. Shit. Maybe he wasn't as good a judge as he'd led himself, and others to believe. That Bianca had been using him, all these years, just for her own ... hell, he didn't know. He allowed the pain of her betrayal pierce him, wallowing in the fury that comes with hindsight. The bitterness that he'd trusted his heart with someone who just used him for her own self-aggrandizement. Maker's balls, that was a bitter pill to swallow. Trudging through the Emerald Graves, bringing up the rear, reviewing memories, discovering through the lens of hindsight times he was just used by Bianca to boost her ego, something, not even someone, to be exploited. Put away until he were needed to perform that service for her again. Bitter fury turned desire, love to ashes in his heart. Cassandra's voice jars him from his reverie.  
"Am I to understand your Bianca is married?"  
"Oh have we reached the state where we gossip about each other's love lives?" His tone dripping with derision. He can see her bristle before she replies.  
"Forget I mentioned anything. It was a simple question, Varric." Anger suffuses his response.  
"There was nothing simple about it."   
He knew she wasn't intending to hurt him by her question. She was an incurable romantic. She was probably looking for fodder for her daydreams of warriors, and royalty to save her from the emptiness of her own personal life. But he couldn't seem to quench the vitriol that came pouring out of him. The one he wanted to yell at had disappeared back to her life with what's-his-name, cranking out acceptably dwarven babies, and inventions.   
Despite her thoughtless prodding, he feels like shit for taking his anger out on her. He will make amends. It just has to be later. He can't deal with her shit, and his at the same time. He's just not sure she'll forgive him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> My hope is to create more of these. Sorry it is so short. There may be more to this little ficlet, but I am uncertain.


End file.
